


Три билборда на границе Троста

by Alylessa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crossover, Denial of Feelings, Detectives, Devotion, Difficult Decisions, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, F/M, Fight for relationships, First Time, Grief/Mourning, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Loyalty, M/M, OOC, Out of Character, Police, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Retelling, Revenge, Rimming, Romance, Social Issues, Suicide, Violence, fidelity, obscene language
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alylessa/pseuds/Alylessa
Summary: Спустя несколько месяцев после убийства отца Эрвина Смита преступники так и не найдены. Отчаявшийся сын решается на смелый шаг, арендуя на въезде в город три билборда с посланием к авторитетному главе полиции Найлу Доуку. Когда в ситуацию оказывается втянут ещё склонный к насилию заместитель шерифа Леви Аккерман, борьба между Эрвином и властями города только усугубляется.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nile Dok/Marie
Kudos: 4





	Три билборда на границе Троста

Черный «Camaro» 1967 года выпуска несся по старой дороге, ведущей в город Трост. За рулем сидел мужчина, слушал какую-то инди-композицию, играющую на фоне, и вдавливал педаль газа. Этой дорогой мало кто ездил, так как давно была проложена новая, но он привык к ней.

Взгляд голубых глаз зацепился за билборд, который уже никто не использовал, изображение на полотне выцвело, и ткань местами оборвалась. Дальше он заметил еще два таких же билборда.

Призадумавшись, мужчина затормозил и взглянул на билборды, нахмурив густые светлые брови. В его голове возникла одна безумная идея, которая тем не менее могла сыграть ему на руку. А так как в их маленьком городке было только одно рекламное агентство, которое принадлежало старику Зоэ, он поспешил именно туда.

* * *

— Здравствуйте, сэр, меня зовут Моблит. Чем могу вам помочь? — спросил смазливый молодой русоволосый парень, как только он вошел в приемную.

— Здравствуйте, мне нужен мистер Зоэ, — произнес мужчина, окинув взглядом небольшое помещение, заставленное полками с различной макулатурой.

— Простите, мистер Зоэ уже три года как покинул наш мир, — ответил тот, удивленно посмотрев на него. — Сейчас агентством руководит его дочь — Ханджи.

— Ну, тогда мне к ней.

Молодой человек кивнул на дверь.

— Те билборды на Эллисон-роуд ваши? — без лишних вступлений начал гость после короткого приветствия.

— Эллисон-роуд? — рассеянно спросила владелица агенства, потирая очки. — А где это?

— У поворота на Сайзмор, этой дорогой никто не пользуется с тех пор, как шоссе открыли.

Девушка на мгновенье задумалась, закусив дужку очков и глядя в большое окно, откуда открывался вид на полицейский участок, находящийся напротив рекламного агентства. Затем она встала, заправив прядь каштановых волос за ухо, и достала какой-то журнал.

— Вы правы, — ответила Зоэ, заглянув в журнал. — Там есть три наших билборда, но на них ничего не размещалось с 1986 года.

— Сколько стоит арендовать все три на год?

— Ходите арендовать билборды на дороге, по которой ездят только заблудившиеся и идиоты?

— Меня не интересует ваше мнение, мисс Зоэ, — отрезал мужчина не терпящим возражений тоном. — Сколько стоит аренда билбордов?

— Тридцать шесть тысяч долларов, — ответила девушка, быстро посчитав что-то на калькуляторе.

— Отлично, — ответил он и, достав из кармана стопку денег, кинул ее на стол. — Плачу пять тысяч, позже внесу остальное. Составляйте договор.

Девушка быстренько завозилась, перебирая бумаги на столе, видимо, в поисках пустых бланков. В кабинете было не убрано — весь подоконник в пыли, окна мутные от грязи, а стол завален бумагами и прочим барахлом, как, впрочем, стулья и книжные полки. На стенах красовались обои с грязно-оранжевым принтом в цветочек, давно вышедшим из моды.

— Какую рекламу вы хотите разместить на билбордах? — спросила Зоэ, наконец найдя бланки и начиная их заполнять. Мужчина молча протянул ей листок.

— Так, значит, вы сын Бенджамина Смита, — это был не вопрос, скорее констатация факта, — то-то лицо знакомое, вы похожи на вашего отца как две капли воды.

— Все верно, — ответил мужчина, подойдя к окну, — меня зовут Эрвин Смит.

Высокий и статный, он скрестил подкаченные руки на груди и, пока Зоэ возилась с бумагами, наблюдал со второго этажа за тем, как полицейские мельтешили возле участка. Взгляд его ухватил знакомую фигуру, и Эрвин улыбнулся. Ну да, где он мог еще быть, как не на работе?

Невысокий мужчина с иссиня-черными волосами, одетый в полицейскую форму, стоял возле патрульной машины, заглядывая в планшет с документами. Эрвин представлял, как он небось по привычке хмурится, бранясь про себя. Вспомнил острый взгляд серых глаз, от которых мурашки по спине бежали.

— Леви, — прошептал Эрвин одними губами, и сердце болезненно сжалось.

* * *

Молодой офицер полиции устало вел патрульную машину. Начальник отправил его с поручением в дальние ебеня, из которых Леви еле выбрался, и чтобы не стоять весь вечер в пробке на главном шоссе, он решил поехать по старой дороге.

Внимание его привлекли рабочие, которые клеили новые полотна на билборды. Леви стало интересно, что за дебил решил разместить рекламу в самой жопе мира, где ее мало кто увидит.

— Какого, блядь, хуя?! — воскликнул Леви, глядя на огромное кроваво-красное полотно, подсвеченное прожекторами, на котором большими черными буквами было написано следующее:

_**«Как же так, шериф Найл Доук?»** _

Полицейский со злостью нажал на педаль газа и притормозил возле второго билболрда, где была размещена другая надпись:

_**«И до сих пор никого не арестовали?»** _

Грязно выругавшись, Леви проехал дальше и увидел следующий билборд:

_**«Его жестоко пытали и сожгли заживо!»** _

— Да вы, блядь, издеваетесь! — он достал мобильный телефон и набрал нужный номер.

— Аккерман, гондон ебучий, ты дашь мне поужинать спокойно с семьей? — раздалось в трубке.

— Прошу прощения, шеф, что беспокою вас в нерабочее время, но вы должны кое-что знать...

* * *

— Какого хрена ты творишь, вонючка очкастая! — Леви просто клокотал от ярости. — Знаешь, какие у этого могут быть последствия?!

— Какие последствия? — Зоэ невинно хлопала глазами. У нее мастерски получалось косить под дурочку, но Леви знал, что это только видимость, на самом деле она была чертовски умна. — Может, ты мне объяснишь, коротышка?

— Ах, тебе, значит, объяснить последствия надо, четырехглазая!

— Не волнуйся, стручок, — Зоэ насмешливо глянула на него. — Я не нарушила ни одного закона о правилах размещения рекламы. Я все проверила!

— Да, и где же ты проверила? — зло выплюнул он.

— В книге прочитала? — улыбнулась она, вальяжно развалившись в кресле. — Называется, пошел в жопу, не твое дело!

— Я тебя убью, коза ты драная! — Леви зловеще навис над ней, но Зоэ держалась совершенно спокойно.

— Леви, остуди пыл, — спокойно произнес Найл Доук, который до этого молча наблюдал за их перепалкой. — И надолго у тебя арендовали эти билборды?

— На год, — так же спокойно ответила Зоэ, будто бы не она только что выводила Леви из себя.

— Это он, верно? — спросил Доук, почесывая свою жиденькую черную бородку, не отрывая от Зоэ внимательного взгляда темно-серых, почти черных глаз. — Эрвин, пулемет ему в сраку, Смит.

Стоило Леви услышать это имя, как его сердце будто рухнуло вниз с большой высоты в самую бездну. Он не подал вида, но внутри, словно морской шторм, бушевали эмоции, которые он давно и безуспешно старался подавить.

— Я не вправе разглашать эту информацию, — пожала она плечами.

— А ты уверена, что хочешь иметь дело с полицией?

* * *

— Постарайтесь не нервничать, все хорошо, — произнесла журналистка, то ли Сара, то ли Синти — Эрвин так и не запомнил ее имени.

— Порядок, — спокойно ответил он, пока она крепила петличку микрофона на лацкан его пиджака.

— Эрвин Смит, зачем вы арендовали эти билборды? — спросила журналистка, оставаясь за кадром.

— Моего отца, Бенджамина Смита, похитили, долго пытали и сожгли заживо прямо здесь, под одним из этих билбордов, — произнес он, глядя в камеру. — Такое ощущение, что местной кучке бездельников, именуемых полицией, больше по душе набивать себе брюхо пончиками, чем расследовать дела. И я подумал, что эти билборды помогут им сосредоточиться.

— Но почему вы атаковали именно Найла Доука?

— Ну, он же у них главный, пусть и отвечает.

* * *

— Смотри крысеныш, твой бровастый хрен вернулся в город! — Кенни мерзко загоготал, взглянув на племянника. Он сидел на кресле перед телевизором — в трусах, халате и своей неизменной черной шляпе, попивая ром прямо из горлышка бутылки.

— Я знаю, — ответил Леви и прикусил язык. Не надо было этого говорить.

— Знаешь? — Кенни отвел от губ бутылку и посмотрел колючим взглядом таких же серых, как у Леви, глаз. — Ты с ним виделся?

— Ебу дал, что ли?! — воскликнул Леви, стараясь выглядеть как можно более равнодушным. — Мы сегодня Зоэ допрашивали, она сказала, что билборды арендовал Смит.

— Смотри мне, крысеныш, узнаю, что ты взялся за старое, живьем закопаю. Мне не нужны пидоры в семье!

— Ты не охуел, козел ты старый?! — произнес Леви, кинув в Кенни полотенцем, которым только что вытер руки. — Мне двадцать четыре года, я тебе не пятнадцатилетний пацан, чтобы вестись на это дерьмо! И вообще, подыми свою задницу и вали работать, я заебался тебя кормить!

Леви отвернулся, по привычке потирая шрам на правой ладони — он всегда напоминал ему о том, на что способен Кенни.

— И чтобы сходил к доктору Йегеру, сучий ты потрох! — раздалось сзади.

* * *

— Вот же говна кусок! — воскликнула высокая женщина, увидев репортаж о трех билбордах.

— Похоже, милая, твой брат объявил мне войну, — произнес Найл, делая глоток пива и глядя на жену — высокую, стройную голубоглазую блондинку, они с Эрвином были похожи, словно близнецы.

— Я завтра устрою ему разнос, говнюку! — воскликнула она, нервно теребя кухонное полотенце.

— Не стоит, Мари, — Найл подошел сзади и обнял жену, нежно целуя ее в шею. — Он же упрямый, как тысяча чертей. Ты все равно ничего не добьешься, только еще больше выбесишь его.

— Как не нервничать?! — воскликнула она, отстранившись от мужа. — Эрвин всегда был Майклом Джорданом по части гондонства, так что помяни мое слово, он нам всем еще даст просраться.

Найл тяжело вздохнул, он знал, что Мари была права. Эрвин будет переть как танк и не успокоится, пока не добьется своего. Впереди его ждали нелегкие дни...


End file.
